


El Punto de Quiebre (de la realidad)

by Kyra_Theurge



Series: El Punto de Quiebre (de la realidad) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corres todo el tiempo, pero el mismo tiempo te dará un golpe que te dejara pensando. Vivir una vida ajetreada no es lo mismo que vivir dos vidas paralelas (menos si resulta que eres mágico).</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Punto de Quiebre (de la realidad)

 

**1**

Corres, corres, corres. Corres y no paras, aceleras todo el día, todo el tiempo.

Podrías romper mil maratones si sigues así, pero ni siquiera tienes tiempo para pensártelo, porque sigues ocupada en correr, trabajar, cumplir los horarios de las mil cosas que haces. ¿El trabajo? Horrible. ¿La universidad? Catastrófica. ¿Vida social? Un cero a la izquierda.

Aún así, hay días en que piensas que has logrado cierto equilibrio. Bueno, puede que el pensamiento provenga de la fatiga que te da el haberte saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo, esperando poder terminar tu trabajo para la universidad y la presentación para el día siguiente que hay que entregar en tu trabajo. ¿Compañerismo? Puff, que es eso, te preguntas, mientras tomas la undécima taza de café de la tarde. Porque no hay que dormir, que eso quita tiempo valioso.

Pero hay un día en que todo colapsa, una torre cayendo desde lo más alto. En plena calle. Pero tú no puedes saber que la gente es la que ahora corre alrededor tuyo, porque hundes en una plácida oscuridad…

 

**2**

Corres, el aire se te escapa a raudales de los pulmones, el corazón se te acelera, corres para salvar tu vida. Dos piernas, cuatro patas, que importa de que manera escapas, lo importante es llegar al bosque. Los otros te persiguen, bestias antinaturales. Hueles la muerte, el único perfume que llevan encima. El bosque te grita vida, te envuelve los poros, el pelaje, los sentidos. Saltas, corres, escapas. Este es tu lugar, tu hogar. El olor de tu manada se siente leve, pero sabes que puedes llegar a ellos. Cuatro patas, ahora dos piernas y escalas una roca, saltas troncos, olfateas el aire buscando los tuyos.

Y todo se desvanece y vuelve la oscuridad y hay dolor.

 

**3**

El médico te dice que debes parar tu ritmo de trabajo, el estrés haciendo estragos en tu salud. Tú asientes a todo lo que dice, mientras calculas mentalmente cuanto tiempo has desperdiciado y pensando en si duermes solo dos horas esa noche, podrás ponerte al día con todo lo que debes presentar para el día siguiente.

Lo malo es que tu cuerpo no quiere obedecer. Duermes un día completo, soñando con olores a bosque, vida, sangre, muerte. Y con jóvenes, el uno cálido como el fuego, el otro frío como el hielo, que se amaban a pesar de que ni ellos mismo supieran eso.

 

**4**

La rutina se revela, de pronto. Te das cuenta de cuan mecánica puedes ser. El espejo te devuelve la mirada cada mañana, ojeras bajo los ojos, mirada gris, piel que ha tenido mejores días. Tu voz suena apagada y te preguntas que rumbo ha tomado tu vida, por dios, que es lo que estas haciendo mal.

Repruebas un ramo y otro más. Tu trabajo se salva por los pelos. Tienes que repetir un semestre y gracias a eso, puedes conservar tu trabajo, después de jurar una y mil veces a tu jefe de que estás mejor y no volverás a fallar.

Después de esto, hay días en que despiertas y quieres gritar, patear cosas, romper algo con tus puños, echarte a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta que se te acaben las lágrimas. Obviamente no puedes, así que te aguantas, un día, dos días, tres… hasta que ya no puedes más y entonces solo quieres dormir y descansar. Sumirte voluntariamente en esa dulce oscuridad. Y volver a los sueños.

 

**5**

Ahora ya no estas en el bosque, pero sigue siendo uno de esos chicos. Bueno, ahora tampoco eres un chico, eres una chica, con un vaporoso vestido, a la luz de miles de velas, oyendo el delicioso sonido de un piano y violines. El pianista te mira durante un momento, una mirada de fuego. _Es él,_ piensas, mientras intentas acercarte, esquivando a la gente que se encuentra en el salón. Tu cerebro registra por un segundo que esto no es normal, que tienes que buscar una explicación para estos sueños tan raros y tan… reales, pero el pensamiento pasa como un suspiro, borrado de inmediato por la suave melodía.

Sonríes, feliz y relajada, bailando al son de la música, cuando los golpes comienzan, los disparos se sienten como estruendos, la gente grita. El pianista te toma de la mano y juntos, corren hacia las ventanas que dan hacia el jardín. _¡No mires atrás!_ , te grita mientras los hombres los persiguen. Hombres de uniforme, con armas, pero tú puedes ver lo que se esconde tras esa imagen. Las mismas bestias, el mismo olor a muerte. Los monstruos que perdiste en el bosque te persiguen ahora, muchos siglos después. El olor a sangre y el sonido del despertador te traen a la realidad.

 

**6**

Los sueños deberían ser solo sueños, piensas mientras pasas a la cafetería. Pero a los tuyos no les basta con cambiar cada cierto tiempo, mostrarte una parte de ti que fuiste. Si, porque ya sabes que eres tú, cada mirada y cada gesto. Y siempre te persiguen y siempre luchas y siempre vives huyendo, escondiéndote. Las bestias amenazando con matarte en cada paso que das. Y ahora te persiguen durante el día.

Lo has notado estos últimos días. Que si miras ahora atentamente, la realidad parece otra, expandiéndose, cambiando, mostrándote otra realidad que antes no podías ver. No solo te muestra otros como tú, guerreros de dos y cuatro patas, sino otros habitantes de los bosques y de las aguas. Seres que cambian su piel y otros que viven miles de años entre verdes hojas. Todos seres que a la luz del día parecen humanos normales, oficinistas, enfermeras, cocineros, choferes, maestras, estudiantes. Todos ellos cambian cuando les das una segunda mirada.

Pero no estas sola junto a ellos, porque las bestias también están allí, en menor número. Te acosan como una presa cualquiera, esperando a la vuelta de cada esquina, en la sombre de cada árbol y de cada edificio alto. Sonríes nerviosa a la cajera, una linda chica de cabellera rojiza, que al mirarla mejor, descubres lo brillante de su piel y el millar de hojas que conforman su cabello.  Te sientas en un rincón, junto a la ventana, observando la calle. El que huele a muerte se ha perdido de tu vista, no puedes situarlo en ninguna parte y no sabes si alegrarte o asustarte.

Divisas a un chico, mochila al hombro, audífonos en los oídos, caminando en dirección a la cafetería. De pronto, levanta la mirada y te observa. Sus ojos se te hacen familiares y descubres que es él, la persona que siempre esta junto a ti en tus sueños y se te acelera el corazón, pensando en que finalmente lo vas a conocer y podrás preguntarle un montón de cosas. Y después piensas en lo absurda que eres, en que te tomará por una loca cualquiera y terminas callando cuando él entra y se sienta en la mesa frente a la tuya.

Te dedicas a mirarlo de reojo todo el tiempo. Sabes que él te observa disimuladamente también. Crees haber sentido un reconocimiento de parte de esos ojos, que siempre que te miran queman. Se levanta y al pasar junto a ti, deja disimuladamente una servilleta, un mensaje escrito deprisa.

_Quédate tranquila. No intentes seguirme de inmediato, pero sal pronto de allí. Nos siguen. Estamos en peligro._

Se le aprieta el corazón, el aire se detiene en tus pulmones, el pánico no te deja respirar. Y cuando por fin puedes exhalar, lo primero que hueles es la muerte tras de ti, junto a ti, a centímetros de ti. Y lo único que se te ocurre es lanzarle tu café.

Para cuando reaccionas, el chico te rodea los hombros con un brazo, mientras mira al hombre de negocios de una forma amenazante. La cajera amable le ha llevado servilletas al hombre de negocios, que intenta limpiarse su traje infructuosamente y te mira sin parar, malas intenciones, las peores que se te pueden ocurrir, sus ojos siguiéndote en cada paso que das.

Tiemblas y el chico que te abraza sujeta tu mano y la aprieta suavemente para calmarte. _¿Por qué me dejaste sola?,_ le preguntas, voz temblorosa y ojos que quieren llorar el miedo y las miles de preguntas que quieres hacer en este momento. Él suspira y te dice que fue a encargarse de los otros dos que merodeaban cerca de allí, y que en ningún momento quiso ponerte en peligro. Y te besa en la frente, un pequeño consuelo y porque aún es demasiado pronto para otros besos, deberán aprender a conocerse en una nueva vida.

En la siguiente esquina, dos mendigos están tirados contra una pared. Pero les miras nuevamente y ves a la muerte sentada allí, reuniendo energía para perseguirte otra vez.

Te preguntas cuando acabará todo y si todas esas persecuciones te darán tiempo para presentar el nuevo proyecto para tu jefe.

 

**7**

Ser un ser mágico trae más desventajas que ventajas, sobretodo si eres una mujer lobo y estas metida en una lucha milenaria contra los fríos. Vampiros se les llama también y por alguna extraña razón que tú no entiendes, los humanos los aman, cuando en verdad deberían temerles. Pero los humanos están ciegos así que solo puedes suspirar y seguir caminando si ves a una jovencita suspirar y besar a uno de esos en la calle, junto a ti, la muerte mirándote a la cara, burlándose de ti por capturar una presa, algo que tú intentas defender a toda costa en esta batalla, una vida, arrebatándotela enfrente de tu vista y tú aprietas tus puños, gruñes por lo bajo y decides patearle el trasero apenas tengas la oportunidad.

Vas camino al médico, porque necesitas vitaminas  y un chequeo completo. Y aunque sabes que el pobre hombre te regañara nuevamente, tus niveles de estrés marcaran un record mundial y el médico decida internamente que eres el ser más torpe del universo al verte con moretones y rasguños _otra vez,_ decides que esta vida, tu vida real, es mucho mejor que la anterior, vacía de toda emoción.

Tienes a tu manada contigo ahora, así que ya no hay motivos para sentirte sola. Y ahora que ya no estas ciega, que ves la realidad tal cual es, intentas disfrutarlo todo, la de tu vida como humana y la de tu vida como ser mágico. _Porque en cualquier paso que damos podemos morir, así que es mejor aprovechar el tiempo._

El te espera, café en mano y un beso que sabe a fuego, como todo en él. Caminan por la ciudad, esquivando humanos, ninfas y hadas. Un par de demonios los mira mal cuando los dejan sin asiento en el metro y divisan otra manada encargándose del vampiro que besaba a la chica de días atrás. Esperas que la pobre no este muerta, pero con estas bestias, nunca se sabía nada concreto. El atardecer se esta acabando, pero ya no le temes a la noche ni a tus sueños, porque son una ventana al pasado y porque siempre estarás acompañada. Bueno, hasta el momento de cambiar y de volver a encontrarse.

Decides en último minuto que tu jefe y su pandilla de inútiles pueden joderse con su presentación, te buscarás un nuevo trabajo. Y con una sonrisa, te vas a descansar de este largo día.

 


End file.
